Sparks: A ONE DIRECTION FANFIC
by GallagherGirls13BYE1DTS
Summary: One Direction story! Niall/OC Liam/OC. Two girls move to London to persue music careers. Along the way, they realize that they moved into a flat accross from the most popular boyband ever. Will these two girls let the pressure get to them or will they see SPARKS!


**One Direction Fanfic chapter 1**

**A/N: Hi guys! My name is Colleen and this is my FanFiction account, which I am going to share with my best friend. I write my own stories, but for this one we decided to write together. If you have time, check out our other stories too. This is a self-insert story so be aware that we may not have defined personalities at the beginning. The following character intros explain the reasons why we (being my best friend, Maddie, and I) moved to London. Enjoy and please review! **

_Character Intros:_

_Maddie Haney_

_Hi! I'm Madelaine Haney, but all my friends call me Maddie. I am 18 years old, and live with my best friend, Colleen in Orlando, Florida. Our parents kicked us out so we would "do something with our lives". We both decided to buy a flat in London to pursue our music careers. I have straight dark blonde hair with ombré ends/side bangs, that I love to style. My eyes are a light honey/ hazel color that always get complimented on, I would call them my best feature. Music is my life! I can't wait for you guys to read about me!_

_Colleen Weber _

_Hi I'm Colleen Weber, but Maddie calls me lee, coll, or leen. Either one is fine with me. I live in Orlando Florida with my bestie, Maddie in our own little apartment. We just finished school and decided to go and pursue our musical dreams in London! I have dark blonde wavy hair that's shoulder length with side bangs. Maddie and I always get mistaken for twins, even though we see no resemblance. My_

_eyes are either a sea or light blue, and I have to say, I love them! I hope you guys have fun reading about my journey! _

**Maddie's PoV**

_Beep beep beep beep_

I woke up to the sound of the annoying alarm clock going off on my night stand. The sun was pouring in from the shaded windows and only one thing was on my mind. Today was the day I was packing up and moving to London to go to the best music college there is. Without my best friend Colleen, I don't know how I would have made it. We have really helped each other through some hard times. I slipped out of my bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. I took a quick shower, and slowly got dressed into a pair of my favorite ripped jeans and hoodie. I applied a small amount of make-up and straightened the rest of my hair. I went to Colleen's room and knocked on the door. Knowing her, she was still fast asleep, oblivious to me ever even getting up.

"You gonna get up any time soon?"

I called

"Noooooooo let me sleeeeeeeep! Just five more minutes!" She replied back groggily.

That girl. Sometimes I don't know how she sleeps all of that time and still manages to get a whole night of sleep. About an hour later, we were eating a quick breakfast before slipping on our shoes, mine being converse :) and heading out the door. About a week earlier, everything had been packed up into a moving van and shipped across the ocean to our "flat."

I love the sound of that word!

Colleen and I walked to the nearby bus station that stopped at the airport where we would catch our flight to LONDON! I was soooooooo excited, I could barely stand it!

(Two hours later)

"Flight 567 is now boarding, flight 567"

Well, that's our cue I guess!

Colleen and I filed into the line along with everyone else, hands filled with luggage.

We boarded the plane only to notice that I was sitting in seat 1D and Colleen 1O. Soon, we were up in the air and on our way to London!

(The next day)

We had just arrived in our flat today and started unpacking. It was funny seeing all of the old memories of our families and stuff. Oh I guess I should probably tell you about our families, they basically told us that we should do something with our lives and kicked us out' :P

"HARRY STOP IT THIS INSTANT! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

There was suddenly a loud scream coming for the "flat :D" next to us.

"What was that?!" Colleen questioned

"I have no clue. And I'm not sure that I want to find out" I replied , a little worried about what I was about to walk into.

I quickly pulled my converse back on, Colleen not too far behind. I then walked across the hall and to the door that I assumed the loud noise was coming from.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I covered both my and Colleen's eyes

"Your too innocent to see this my dear" I shouted quickly, making sure to cover all of the little holes that my fingers made where she could possibly peak through.

Suddenly the door flew open revealing a guy around our age naked from the waist up. I peeked through my covered eyes to make sure the rest of him was clothed before removing my hand from Colleen's eyes.

"Ello! I'm Harry!"

**CPOV:**

When "Harry" opened the door, I stood with my mouth hanging open. I mean, you would totally understand if you were standing in front of a hot half-naked guy with adorable dimples and luscious locks.

"H-hey," I stuttered, completely in a daze.

"Harry are you at least clothed now? We don't want to scare off any visitors," said the lad who appeared behind Harry. We were assuming it was the one who were scream before.

Just then, three others popped their heads out of the adjoining room.

"How rude of me, we didn't introduce ourselv-" began the "screamer".

"I did," Harry interrupted, poking fun at the older lad. You could tell Harry was a bit of a cheeky fellow.

"Well, we didn't, Haz," he explained, "I'm Louis Tomlinson. I can see you have already met my mate Harry Styles. These lovely lads behind me are Niall, Zayn, and Liam."

The moment he pointed to Liam I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Oh. My. God. I think I just died and went to heaven," Maddie whispered slowly to me, looking directly at a certain blonde-haired hottie who goes by the name of Niall.

"Hey, I'm Maddie and this is my bestie, Colleen. We just moved into the flat across from yours and just wanted to say 'hi'," Maddie replied to Louis, because she was always more brave than I am when it came to making conversation. I guess you could say that I'm a little shy.

"It's lovely to meet both of you. Did you come from the states?" asked Zayn. I was surprised that he had talked to us because he seemed to keep to himself quite often.

"Yeah. We are actually from the state of Florida and we moved here to pursue music careers. She is attending a music college on scholarship and I'm just trying to manage to set up an interview with any record label I can find," I finally spoke. I don't know what it was about them, but I felt a little less stressed around them.


End file.
